tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bedford Rascal
OHC straight-4CarBuddy.com.au Car Specifications - 1990 SUZUKI SUPER CARRY | transmission = 4 or 5-speed manual | wheelbase = | length = | width = | height = | weight = | related = | designer = | sp = uk }} The Bedford Rascal (later Vauxhall Rascal), also built as the Suzuki Supercarry is a microvan that was developed as a joint venture between General Motors (GM) and Suzuki.Haynes Manual Bedford/Vauxhall Rascal and Suzuki Supercarry 1986-1994 It was sold under GM's British-based Bedford marque as well as in Suzuki form. Other names were used in a few international markets. The van was produced at the IBC Vehicles plant in Luton, England, adjacent to the main Vauxhall factory (GM's British-based passenger car marque. Alongside the Bedford, the Suzuki-branded twin was manufactured for the European market (where Bedford is a less established brand). Sold from 1986 to 1994, the Rascal / Supercarry was a small and economical van, intended for many purposes. The vehicle's strengths were its diminutive size and maximum payload weight; 550 kg for the van and 575 kg for the pickup. The principal visible difference between Bedford and Suzuki versions is the front trim: Supercarry has two separate plastic headlamp surrounds and the Rascal has a single full width one with "Bedford" moulded in the middle. Timeline 1986: launched 1990: rebadged as the Vauxhall Rascal, as the Bedford marque was being retired 1993: production moved to Japan, where it was made until 1999 Mostly sold as vans, pick-up and camper versions were also made. Other international names The vehicle was also sold as: The Holden Scurry (using GM's Australian Holden marque) in Australia between 1985 and 1986. In Ecuador, as the Chevrolet Supercarry In India – with a smaller 3-cylinder engine – as the Maruti Omni. Typical specifications Engine specifications: *Engine : 4 cylinder in-line OHC, 970 cc (Suzuki) *Power : @ 5300 rpm *Torque : @ 3200 rpm *Acceleration (0-30 mph) : 9.5 seconds: *Bore: 62.5mm *Stroke: 72mm *Displacement: 970cc *Cylinder pressure: 13.2 bar (normal), 12.0 bar (limit) with 1 bar cylinder to cylinder difference *Fuel octane rating: 92 RON *Compression Ratio: 8.8:1 *Normal operating oil pressure: 3.0 to 4.5 bars *Firing order: 1-3-4-2 (no 1 cylinder at timing belt end) *Idle speed: 900RPM *Clutch type: Single dry plate with diaphragm spring, cable operated release mechanism *Friction plate diameter: 180mm *Gearbox : 4- or 5-speed *Brakes : discs front / drums rear Measurements: *Length : *Height : *Width : *Wheelbase : *Turning Circle : Weights: *Kerb weight: 820kg (van) 760kg (pickup) *Maximum gross weight: 1410kg Loading abilities: *Loadspace volume : 2.62 cu m *Length : *Width : *Height : *Loadfloor height : *Width between rear wheel arches : Gearbox ratios: *1st = 3.652 : 1 *2nd = 1.947 : 1 *3rd = 1.423 : 1 *4th = 1.000 : 1 *5th = 0.795 : 1 *Reverse = 3.466 : 1 Front Brakes: *Type: Disc with single piston caliper *Disc diameter: 215mm *Disc thickness: 10.0mm *Min thickness: 8.5mm Rear Brakes: *Type: drum with leading and trailing shoes *Drum diameter: 220mm *Maximum diameter: 222mm See also * List of Bedford vehicle models * Suzuki ** Suzuki Supercarry References External links *Bedford Rascal – Information and spares Rascal Rascal Category:Microvans Category:Bedford Rascal Category:Suzuki vehicles Category:Trucks built in the United Kingdom